Goddess of the Night
by surfgirl1
Summary: The wolves didn't stop Laurent in time, so Bella was changed. Now she is the Volturi's greatest enemy, and a completely different person.Izzy has to deal with a lot of things already, so what happens when the Cullens find out what happened to their human?
1. Prologue

"No."

No. The word rang over and over again in my mind, never letting me rest. No. No. No. Forever, no.

Did he love me?

No.

My life was forever changed, and I would not go back to where I was. Did I want to? No.

Did he _ever_ love me?

No.


	2. Izzy

I was a vampire. _He_ did not change me. I was changed by Laurent.

Laurent, after he had fled in fear from getting involved with James' hunt, had gone to Denali. There, Victoria had found him. She threatened to kill Irina, Laurent's new mate, if he didn't come to Forks and find me.

He came. He found me.

The werewolves arrived and killed him, but they were too late.

Three days later, I woke up in Jacob's garage. I read the note that was placed under my hand that said that he had brought me there, and that he was a werewolf. I had left then, so as not to create a predicament for Jacob. His pack would not be happy if he was friends with a vampire, and I didn't want him to think he had to chose.

*************************************************************************************

Finding a doe, I crouched in wait. The silent stealth that had found me after my metamorphosis was astonishing. The wind rustled the trees, and the deer looked up for a moment, startled. But there was nothing to be troubled with. It was just a breeze. After all, if she didn't eat now, she would have to share. She returned to her munching.

I slipped through the undergrowth, effortlessly making not a single sound. The brush passed on either side of me, making a silent swishing noise as it did so.

The deer ambled forward a few steps, unaware of the approaching danger. Moving silently into position, I waited. And then, I pounced.

It was over in seconds.

After the burning in my throat was eased considerably, I returned to my current home; a small apartment on the outskirts of the city.

_Remember. You must remember, Bella. Izzy is not the real you, you are Bella. You are weak. _I quickly brushed off the inkling of that voice, the one that made it hard to go on. But it would not control me. It was wrong.

*************************************************************************************

I had run into the trail of a nomad vampire coven on one of my hunts, and followed it. Although my power prevented anyone from finding me, I still tried to be careful.

There were four of them, which was abnormally large for a non-vegetarian coven. But I understood as I saw the appearances. Two of them were siblings, and they both had mates. Ahh...it made sense now.

"Where are we going to feed tonight, dearest?" the cat-like female purred. I grimaced in disgust.

"I believe that that club in Seattle not too far away will suffice. Just remember not to play with your food _too _much, darling Elena. Remember what happened last time."

"Oh, all right," she pouted prettily, and the man caved in quickly. Wimp. Now was my cue.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here," I said, stepping forward from the shelter of the trees. All of them quickly whirled to face me, feral snarls ripping from their mouths.

"Who are you?" snapped the other female in a heavy accent, holding her head up defiantly. I shrugged my shoulders amiably, continuing with my charade.

"The name's Izzy. Nice to meet you. But I believe I asked first." I saw all their eyes widen at my name. Occasionally I left survivors to tell everyone else about the mysterious vampire that would kill you if you were a human-drinker.

They seemed scared at first, no doubt remembering the numerous tales they had heard about me. But then, as usual, they believed that _they _would be the ones to defeat me, that _they _would be the ones who would claim the bounty on my head.

They came forward slowly, trying to circle me and cut me off from any escape route. Typical. I did not move from my position, hands crossed across my chest while leaning on one hip.

The large male that was with Elena was the first to make a move, impatient to get at me. He tried to ram into me, running at me with his hands outstretched. Idiot.

I crouched down and, at the last possible second, leapt into the air and pushed off of his head. The force I put behind it sent him reeling, and he careened into a tree.

The next two to attack me were the females, and I grabbed their heads and slammed them together. I then threw them back, making Elena knock over the remaining male.

Calling on my power, I held out my hands towards them. A tingling sensation filled my pale fingers, and as I curled them into a fist, a bolt of lightning shot out and hit the pair square through both of their chests. They were fried to dust in seconds.

I quickly finished the job on the other two vampires, making sure to incinerate them completely. I walked away, no emotion showing on my features. My tangled past had made it so that I no longer let any emotion show through. I would never be the same as my weak human self ever again.

My nickname was now Izzy, the Vampire Huntress. To the werewolves, I was the Goddess of the Night. To the Volturi, I was a threat. My power was a complicated one, and I had heard that it was one of the most powerful powers that ever existed. I could mimic anything I saw.

If I saw someone else use their powers, I could do the same thing. If I saw someone do anything at all, like dancing or fighting, I could do that too. If I saw lightning hit a tree, I could cause that, too. And make it hit other things.

*************************************************************************************

I worked at a club. I was the head singer, and I helped the new dancer girls fit in. The people at the club were like a family to me. Since I had met Jasper as a human, and Alice and Eddy, I had all of their powers. So I always knew how to calm the nervous dancers down. It was pretty useful.

"Hey, Izzy. You start in five," said Britney, and I nodded. I was no longer the shy little _Bella _that the Cullen family used to know. She was dead.

I took a deep breath, smiled, and made my way on stage.

**Two years after her change...**

I was standing before Aro, glaring defiantly down at him. Aro had sent a message out that if anyone saw me, they were to tell me that I was invited to Volterra. Just to talk. I had agreed because I knew, and they did too, that if I wanted to leave I could leave. No one was powerful enough to stop me.

"Well, Aro. I must admit this is a surprise. I thought you wanted me dead, and instead you invite me to tea. How charming," I smirked, while Aro gritted his teeth.

"Yes, well, I had something important I wished to discuss with you. You see, I have recently come into some information that I thought would interest you. It concerns your former life." I felt my body turn cold, but I showed no change in emotion.

"Yes? And?" I said. He looked shocked at my indifferent tone.

"The Cullens have recently figured out that the terrible Izzy that they have been hearing about is really you. Isabella Marie Swan, formerly known as Bella." I inwardly flinched at hearing my full name spoken aloud, and glared at Aro in disgust.

"Well. That must have been awkward. However, I repeat. Yes? And? Since I know they are here somewhere, you can tell them that I congratulate them on failing in their mission to keep me mortal. Oh, and you can tell _Eddy_ that I knew about that."

And with that, I turned around and left. I was just about to climb onto my motorcycle when I heard that terrible, velvet voice.

"Bella!" it called but I ignored it.

*************************************************************************************

Seven weeks after my change, I had gone to find them. The Cullens. I had been stupid then, believing that now that I was a vampire I would be worthy of Edward. That maybe he would take me back.

I had changed my mind.

When I had caught up to them, they were in Alaska. I had seen them through the window, him and Alice. They were talking about me. How ironic.

"But I still don't understand, Edward, why? Why did you make us leave her? I know you love her; you haven't gone out since we left," Alice wheedled, staring at him worriedly.

"Because she wasn't safe around me," Edward exploded, turning to glare at Alice. "I would have killed her. Jasper almost did. I was putting her in danger, and I shouldn't have." He hung his head in his hands, and Alice hugged him close.

"And now I'll never be able to see her again, her blush, or hear her heartbeat. She's dead," he said bitterly, almost laughing. "I left to protect her, and she's dead."

I had backed away from the window then, not believing what I was hearing. He still loved me? He left _because _he loved me?

I had run quickly, back to my empty warehouse that was my home at the time. I sat down and let my thoughts consume me.

He left me because he loved me, but in doing so, he hurt me. If he truly, deeply, loved me, he wouldn't have left. It just wouldn't have been possible. He used to claim that he was strong in his ability to leave me, strong in the fact that he could "save me" by abandoning me. Maybe he believed he loved me, but it wasn't true. It couldn't be.

And now, here I was, staying at a hotel in Volterra after just being faced with the decision to return to him or not. I had chosen not to, and I felt no regret.

*************************************************************************************

They came at dawn, standing in the lobby looking like lost puppies. It was kind of creepy, actually.

"What do you guys want?" I sighed, running my hand through my hair.

"B-bella..." Alice stuttered, talking a half step forward.

"Actually, it's Izzy," I stated coldly, and walked past them. When _he _tried to grab me, I paralyzed him temporarily. I quickly made my way down the street, leaving my past behind.

*************************************************************************************

I was back in my home city, Venice, California. The girls I lived with now, Beyla and Corinne, were two girls who had come to the club shortly after I had.

We were currently preparing for a hard two weeks, our most popular weeks of the year. They were the two weeks right in the middle of summer, when most of the vacationers came. I was showcasing for these weeks, singing five songs a night. I had had to go on a major shopping spree to get all the dresses I needed.

"Come on, Izzy, you are on in three! You ready?" I put the finishing touches on my make-up, and then nodded. I stood up and made my way back stage. I was wearing my pink one strap dress. It was funny how, in my human life, I would never be caught dead in something like this.

Suddenly, I got a vision.

Vision

_I was standing on stage, and looking out into the crowd. Suddenly, I spotted seven vampires in a group. The Cullen family. I made sure not to show my shock or annoyance on my features. And then I began singing._

End Vision

I came out of my vision, furious. They were _here_? Didn't they take a hint the last two times?

I walked on stage when my manager said to, taking a deep breath and calming myself down.

"Hey, guys, and welcome to Eclipse. I'm Izzy. How you all doing tonight?" Everyone screamed in response, and I got quite a few cat calls and wolf whistles. I laughed, and then signaled to the band.

"Alright, well, let's get started!"

I began to sink back into my mind, forgetting the people who broke my heart out in the audience.

_Got up early, found something's missing  
My only name.  
No one else sees but I got stuck,  
And soon forever came.  
Stopped pushing on for just a second,  
Then nothing's changed.  
Who am I this time, where's my name  
I guess it crept away. _

_No one's calling for me at the door.  
And unpredictable won't bother anymore.  
And silently gets harder to ignore.  
Look straight ahead, there's nothing left to see.  
What's done is done; this life has got its hold on me.  
Just let it go, what now can never be. _

_I forgot that I might see,  
So many beautiful things.  
I forgot that I might need,  
To find out what life could bring. _

_Take this happy ending away, it's all the same.  
God won't waste this simplicity on possibility.  
Get me up, wake me up, dreams are filling  
This trace of blame.  
Frozen still I thought I could stop,  
Now who's gonna wait. _

_No one's calling for me at the door.  
And unpredictable won't bother anymore.  
And silently gets harder to ignore.  
Look straight ahead, there's nothing left to see.  
What's done is done, this life has got it's hold on me.  
Just let it go, what now can never be. _

_So many beautiful things...  
So many beautiful things... _

_Now what do I do  
Can I change my mind  
Did I think things through _

_It was once my life  
It was my life at one time_

I listened to the cheering voices, laughing. I loved the thrill. I was really happy with the set list tonight. It really was good at showcasing how I felt without actually saying it, and I didn't even pick the songs.

The starting chords of the next song started. I sunk back into myself.

_She asked if you could stay  
Did ya think about me when  
You almost turned away  
Did you think about me when  
You picked up the phone  
Should have let it just ringing  
And made it seem like everything  
Was the same as it had always been_

_  
Did ya think about me being half awake and crying,  
Lying on the floor and waiting for the break of day  
Didn't think about tearing me apart,  
At any moment in the night you could have tried to make it right.  
Why, why, why? _

_Now in an afterthought  
Were you thinking about me  
Don't know what you did it for  
Cause you were thinking about you, so  
You want me to believe  
You were thinking about me  
It isn't hard for me to see you didn't stop for anything _

_How bout me being half awake and crying  
Lying on the floor and waiting for the break of day  
Didn't think about tearing me apart,  
At any moment in the night you could have tried to make it right. _

_Give me one good reason why in time I should believe in you  
You had me, you had it, everything  
So close your eyes and remember all those lies  
That you never say when you pretend that you  
Will be with me again _

_Did ya think about me being half awake and crying,  
Lying on the floor and waiting for the break of day  
Didn't think about tearing me apart,  
At any moment in the night you could have tried to make it right.  
Why, why, why? _

_Did ya think about me being half awake and crying,  
Lying on the floor and waiting for the break of day  
Didn't think about tearing me apart,  
At any moment in the night you could have tried to make it right._

I took the small break we had in between these songs to glance at the Cullens. They were all completely shocked. Using Eddy's power, I listened to their thoughts.

Alice: _OMG! YAY! Bella has fashion sense!_

Jasper: _Is that really Bella? Why can't I feel her emotions? _

Carlisle: _Wow. My daughter has really changed._

Esme: _Oh, I do hope she will listen to us. Edward was so stupid to lie to her._

Emmett: _Hey, Bella is HOT! How did that happen?_

Rosalie: _Well, guess she wasn't as bad as I thought. Maybe I shouldn't have been so mean…_

Edward: _Oh, I never should have left her._

I pulled out of their minds, slightly wincing. Alice yelled loud, even in her mind. Emmett was Emmett, and Jasper was Jasper, but Rosalie actually didn't hate me? Well, that was shocking. I wasn't even going to dally on Edward, Esme, and Carlisle's thoughts.

"Alright, well, we're going to slow it down a bit. Grab a partner if you can." I watched as everyonepaired up, as did most of the Cullen family. Edward was left to deal with all the left over human girls. I had to make sure I didn't giggle.

Soft piano notes flowed through the air, and I sighed. This song was actually of my own composition.

_The lights go out all around me  
One last candle to keep out the night  
And then the darkness surrounds me  
I know I'm alive but I feel like I've died  
And all that's left is to accept that it's over  
My dreams ran like sand through the fists that I made  
I try to keep warm but I just grow colder  
I feel like I'm slipping away _

_After all this has passed, I still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain _

_My whole world is the pain inside me  
The best I can do is just get through the day  
When life before is only a memory  
I'll wonder why God lets me walk through this place  
And though I can't understand why this happened  
I know that I will when I look back someday  
And see how you've brought beauty from ashes  
And made me as gold purified through these flames _

_After all this has passed, I still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain _

_Here I am, at the end of me  
Tryin to hold to what I can't see  
I forgot how to hope  
This night's been so long  
I cling to Your promise  
There will be a dawn _

_After all this has passed, I still will remain  
After I've cried my last, there'll be beauty from pain  
Though it won't be today,  
Someday I'll hope again  
And there'll be beauty from pain  
You will bring beauty from my pain_

I took a deep breath, feeling the venom tears in my eyes that would never fall. That song was so beautiful, even though I was the one who wrote it.

The next song was faster again, and it was my favorite Superchick song. Cross the Line.

_Follow the leader, stay in the lines  
What will people think of what you've done this time? _

_Go with the crowd, surely somebody knows  
Why we're all wearing the emperor's clothes  
Play it safe, play by the rules  
Or don't play at all - what if you lose?  
That's not the secret, but I know what is:  
Everybody dies but not everyone lives _

_I'm gonna ride like I've got the cops on my tail  
I'm gonna live my life like I'm out on bail _

_I'm gonna be out front, gonna blaze a trail  
I'm gonna cross that line _

_Everybody freeze - don't step over the line  
Don't stand up, they'll shoot down the first one who tries  
Try to change the world, they'll think you're out of your mind  
Revolutions start when someone crosses the line  
They want us to lie down, give into the lie  
Nothing has to change, and no one has to die  
That's not the secret, but I know what is:  
Everybody dies, but not everyone lives  
Everybody dies but not everyone lives._

_I'm gonna ride like I've got the cops on my tail  
I'm gonna live my life like I'm out on bail _

_I'm gonna be out front, gonna blaze a trail  
I'm gonna cross that line_

_I'm gonna cross that line_

_I'm gonna ride like I've got the cops on my tail  
I'm gonna live my life like I'm out on bail _

_I'm gonna be out front, gonna blaze a trail  
I'm gonna cross that line_

_I'm gonna ride like I've got the cops on my tail  
I'm gonna live my life like I'm out on bail _

_I'm gonna be out front, gonna blaze a trail  
I'm gonna cross that line_

The last song was a really fun one. And the best part? I could sing it directly to Eddy. I smiled, pulled my hair out from its bun, and shook it around. I ignored the cheers, signaling the band to start the song. I didn't even try to pretend like they weren't there, I just smiled directly at him. He looked shocked.

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much? _

_I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities, well I was wrong _

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. _

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try, holding onto silly things, I never learn  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard. _

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. _

_Hey, make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey! _

_Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much? _

_That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa. _

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. _

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

"Thank you and goodnight!"


	3. Vampire Night

After I had fled Jacob's, I had gone hunting. I realized that if I wasn't careful I could harm someone.

While I was out hunting, I caught the scent of a human. However, even though I could tell it was a human, I didn't feel the need to go and drain his blood dry. Guess that my aversion to blood carried over from my mortal life.

After a few days, I got up the courage to go see Charlie. When I got to my house, I had peered through the window. Charlie was asleep on the couch, his hand gripping the phone, the TV blaring. The dark circles under his eyes were evidence that he had not slept well since my disappearance, and that he was waiting for any word of me so much that he was going to make himself sick.

Glancing at the TV, I saw that he was watching X-Men 2. Storm was using her awesome power to bring down the teleporter from the ceiling beams. As I watched her eyes change color and her feet rise off the ground, I felt something within myself respond. My body began to feel cold, and I felt as if I was full of energy. Suddenly, lightening flashed across the sky, at the exact same moment that it did in the movie. As if that wasn't creepy enough, once Jean caught the teleporter with her telekinesis, the TV lifted off the ground. I gasped in shock, and it fell down again.

Charlie sat up in shock, and I ducked below the ledge more. I saw him peer around in confusion, before his eyes landed on the TV. Supposed understanding lit his eyes, and he stood up with a sigh. Switching the TV off, he made his way to his ground floor bedroom. Before he left, though, I saw him peer around one last time. He looked so sad.

This was my first experience with my bigger power, and I slowly learned how to control it. If I felt it run loose, at every chance they got they would present themselves.

The strange thing was, I could collect powers if I wanted. I watched all three of the X-Men movies, and the Charmed series. The powers I collected were hard enough to handle by themselves, but my original power let me handle them all well. As long as I controlled them.

********************************************************

The Cullens tried to catch me after the show, but I left to quickly once again.

I headed home with the girls, and I knew that the Cullens wouldn't try and approach me in front of them.

The next night, Monday night, was going to be fun. It had a…darker theme. This was the night that any of the vampires that were in the area new to come, and no humans were allowed. You had to present yourself at the front doors, and if you weren't a vampire, you weren't let in.

Payton was the club owner, and he was also a vampire. None of the other girls I knew had to work on this night, but Payton recruited a few more immortals to help me out. He held it in an amphitheater off the highway, one that he personally owned.

It provided a bigger stage, and more room for the vampires so as not to start a fight.

I was wearing my black dress **(A/N picture on my website)** with my green patterned heels. My make-up was smoky eyes, and blood red lipstick. My hair was layered and flowing down around my shoulders.

I knew that the Cullens would have more of a chance to approach me this evening, as they didn't have to worry about exposing themselves in front of any humans.

What they didn't know, however, is that I had done quite a few of these nights before. And cultivated quite a few fans.

********************************************************

"And now, introducing the woman you all came to see, Izzy!" The cheers were quiet, for we didn't need to be loud to be heard.

I stepped forward, smiling beatifically out into the crowd. I noticed three familiar presences, and grinned. Maybe tonight wouldn't be as aggravating as I had thought.

The first song was one I had written before my first vamp night, and it was favorite.

"Hey. So I'm going to start out with one that, if you've been here before, you'll recognize. Its called Angels." I heard the cheers become louder, and I grinned. I strolled over to the keyboard, sitting down before signaling the strings section to start.

_Sparkling angel I believe_

_You were my savior in my time of need._

_Blinded by faith I couldn't hear_

_All the whispers, the warnings so clear._

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door._

_There's no escape now,_

_No mercy no more._

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

I glanced to the right of the amphitheater as I sung, and smiled at Edward and the rest of the Cullens who were seated there. Edward had a pained expression on his face, as did most of the Cullens. Jasper was the worst off, though. I guess it was because he had to feel everyone's emotions.

At one point during my wanderings, I had run into a telepathic vampire. I now possessed that power, and used it. Jasper, do not be alarmed. I am going to block people emotions from you, so that you don't have to feel them all. He and Edward stared at me in wonder, as I placed a shield around Jasper's power. He sighed in relief.

_Sparkling angel, I couldn't see_

_Your dark intentions, your feelings for me._

_Fallen angel, tell me why?_

_What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?_

_I see the angels,_

_I'll lead them to your door_

_There's no escape now_

_No mercy no more_

_No remorse cause I still remember_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end._

_This world may have failed you,_

_It doesn't give you reason why._

_You could have chosen a different path in life._

_The smile when you tore me apart._

_You took my heart,_

_Deceived me right from the start._

_You showed me dreams,_

_I wished they'd turn into real._

_You broke a promise and made me realize._

_It was all just a lie._

_Could have been forever._

_Now we have reached the end._

Once I finished, the cheers were deafening to my sensitive ears. I didn't mind, though. I liked the feeling.

"Thank you. My next song is called Missing, and it's by a good friend of mine. Here it goes."

_Whispered:_

_Can you stop the fire?_

_Can you stand to fight her?_

_You can't stop the fire,_

_You wont say the words._

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant...?_

_Am I so insignificant...?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Whispered:_

_Can you stop the fire?_

_Can you stand to fight her?_

_You can't stop the fire,_

_You wont say the words._

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself,_

_I breathe deep and cry out;_

_"Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there,_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something......._

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Whispered:_

_Can you stop the fire?_

_Can you stand to fight her?_

_You can't stop the fire,_

_You wont say the words._

"Thank you! We're going to take a short break! And Jade, Tyler, and Jeffrey, I know you're out there, get up here please."

I saw two vampires start to make their way through the crowd, and I grinned. I jumped off stage, making my way forward to meet them.

"Hey guys, how you doing?" I said, leaning forward to pull Jade into a hug. She laughed, hugging me in return before following me backstage. I ignored the stares I was getting from the Cullen family. They should have taken a hint the last few times, and I wasn't going to speak to them again if I could avoid it.

"So what brings you to California? Last I heard, you were in Russia!" I exclaimed.

"Well, I knew that your night was coming up soon, so I grabbed these two and hopped on a plane out here." Jade giggled, leaning against my shoulder. She had always been sweeter than your average vampire.

"So I see that you have some news to tell us, Izzy," Tyler interrupted, and I winced. He had always been the most perceptive of this group, and it didn't help that he could tell when you were lying. As a human, he was an interrogator, and now had the power to tell if you were lying.

I sighed. "The Cullens have found out about me, and have decided to become my own personal stalker coven." Jeffrey stiffened in fury. He had always disliked the Cullens more greatly than the others fro how they left me.

Tyler and Jade were my own children. I had changed them a year ago, after I had found them about to be shot by a robber. They were sixteen years old when they were changed, so they retained a level of immaturity no longer attainable by myself. They were already a couple as humans, and luckily were still mates afterwards.

I didn't require them to stay with me, and so they wander around the planet, seeing the sights. They met Jeffrey in Paris, and he joined their coven.

Jeffrey was fifty years old, changed at age twenty. He had something happen to him in his human life that scarred him, and so he was a bit darker than the other two. He also was way less forgiving towards betrayal and abandonment, which meant he loathed the Cullen family almost as much as I did.

"Don't worry, Jeffrey, they haven't done anything. They keep trying to talk to me, but I don't care. They were the ones who left, so they are the ones who should stay gone."

He relaxed a bit with my words, but still retained his angry expression.

A knock sounded on the door, and I called permission out. A stagehand opened the door, and gave me a time warning.

"Well, I've got to get back out there. Meet me in here after the show. Here," I handed them each a backstage pass, and then hugged them goodbye.

I made my way back onstage, and was greeted by a loud cheer. I laughed.

"Alright, alright. Well, this song is a bit interesting. It is faster than my other songs, but I thought you guy might like some of the lyrics."

_Well it rains and it pours when you're out on your own_

_If I crash on the couch, can I sleep in my clothes_

'_Cause I spent the night dancing, I'm drunk I suppose_

_If it looks like I'm laughing_

_I'm really just asking to leave this alone _

_You're in time for the show_

_You're the one that I need_

_I'm the one that you loathe_

_You can watch me corrode_

_Like a beast in repose_

_'Cause I love all the poison _

_Away with the boys in the band_

_I've really been on a bender and it shows_

_So why don't you blow me_

_A kiss before she goes_

_Give me a shot to remember_

_And you can take all the pain away from me_

_Your kiss and I will surrender_

_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

_A light to burn all the empires_

_So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

_In love with all of these vampires_

_So you can leave like the sane abandoned me_

_There's a place in the dark where the animals go_

_You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow_

_Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands_

_Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo_

_I've really been on a bender and it shows_

_So why don't you blow me_

_A kiss before she goes_

_Give me a shot to remember_

_And you can take all the pain away from me_

_Your kiss and I will surrender_

_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

_A light to burn all the empires_

_So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

_In love with all of these vampires_

_So you can leave like the sane abandoned me_

_Give me a shot to remember_

_And you can take all the pain away from me_

_Your kiss and I will surrender_

_The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead_

_A light to burn all the empires_

_So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be_

_In love with all of these vampires_

_So you can leave like the sane abandoned me_

I yelled in exhilaration, and smiled. The applause and yells were now deafening, the exact level of volume I aimed for. One last song.

Now to do something new.

"Alright. Well, we've only got one song left. I know," I said as quite a few immortals complained, "I know. Oh well. Anyway, I'm going to need some help for this one. Hey Jeffrey, will you get up here?"

Tyler and Jade looked confused, but Jeffrey grinned and leapt onto the stage. He and I had worked this out the last time I saw them, a few months before.

I handed him a microphone, grinning at him before signaling the band.

_[Jeffrey] _

_Now as the summer fades, I let you slip away _

_You say I'm not your type, But I can make you sway. _

_It makes you burn to learn, You're not the only one _

_I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun. _

_[Izzy] _

_Now you've gone somewhere else, Far away _

_I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you). _

_But you feel my breath, On your neck _

_Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you). _

_[Both] _

'_Cause you keep me coming back for more _

_And I feel a little better than I did before _

_And if I never see your face again, I don't mind _

'_Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight _

_[Izzy] _

_Sometimes you move so well _

_It's hard not to give in. _

_[Jeffrey] _

_I'm lost, I can't tell _

_Where you end and I begin. _

_[Izzy] _

_It makes me burn to learn _

_I'm with another man. _

_[Jeffrey] _

_I wonder if he's half _

_The lover that I am. _

_[Jeffrey] _

_Now you've gone somewhere else, Far away _

_I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you). _

_But you feel my breath, On your neck _

_Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you). _

_[Both] _

'_Cause you keep me coming back for more _

_And I feel a little better than I did before _

_And if I never see your face again, I don't mind _

'_Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight _

_[Jeffrey] _

_Baby, baby _

_Please believe me _

_Find it in your heart to reach me _

_Promise not to leave me behind _

_(Promise not to leave me behind) _

_[Izzy] _

_Take me down, but take it easy _

_Make me think but don't deceive me _

_Talk to me bout taking your time _

_[Jeffrey]_

_(Talk to me girl, talk to me) _

_[Izzy] _

'_Cause you keep me coming back for more _

_And I feel a little better than I did before _

_[Both] _

_And if I never see your face again, I don't mind _

'_Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight _

_[Both] _

'_Cause you keep me coming back for more _

_And I feel a little better than I did before _

_And if I never see your face again, I don't mind _

'_Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight _

I high-fived him, laughing. He was actually grinning, chuckling. Over the extremely loud commotion I could hear Jade and Tyler yelling our names. I smiled and waved. Tyler pretended to swoon. Of course, he thought that Jade would catch him. She did, but she didn't hold him up. She dropped him on the ground, rolling her eyes.

I waved them forward, and they followed me backstage. We couldn't stop laughing. However, I couldn't get Edward's expression out of my head. He was staring at Jeffrey in obvious hate. Well, now the feelings were mutual between the two.


	4. What Have You Done

I slouched down on the couch, hitting a button on my stereo's remote. Immediately, my song What Have You Done** (A/N The song is originally by Within Temptation) **started playing.

Jade, always the observant one, came over and sat next o me. I rested my head on her shoulder as she rubbed my shoulders comfortingly. It was nice to have a daughter.

After a few minutes of no one talking, I heard a knock on the door. I didn't open my eyes, for I knew who it was.

Tyler scowled at them as they entered, but I waved him off. I sighed before sitting up straight.

"And to what do I owe this annoyance?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Alice and Edward winced. I sighed, standing up and brushing myself off.

I took a few steps forward until I was face to face with Esme, and smiled. "It's okay, you know," I whispered, and she immediately hugged me. I hugged her back. Even though I was mad at Edward (and Alice,) that didn't mean I had to break everybody else's hearts.

I moved on to hug Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper. When I got to Rose, I stood there and raised an eyebrow. She looked down, and I shielded her mind while using the telepathic power. If you don't act like a bitch to me, I won't act like a bitch to you. Deal? She stared at me, then grinned.

"Deal," she spoke out loud, making (if possible) Edward feel even more confused. I laughed, and then returned to my seat.

"Oaky. Guys, as you probably know, this is the Cullen family. Cullen family, this is Jade, Tyler, and Jeffrey." I gestured to all of them. Jade managed a somewhat decent smile, and Tyler just nodded. Jeffrey just frowned at them.

Carlisle was the next to speak, always interested in other vampires. "How did you become vegetarians?" he asked, getting that scholarly look. I rolled my eyes.

Tyler and Jade traded looks, and then both pointed their thumbs at me. "Her," they said at the exact same moment, and I snorted.

Carlisle still looked confused, so I clarified. "I changed both of them, Carlisle." His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"How did you control the bloodlust?" whispered Jasper, and I turned to look at him with an apologetic look on my face.

"You know how I couldn't stand the sight of blood when I was human?" Everyone nodded. "Well, it sort of carried on over to my new life, as one of my powers.

"Um, powers?" Emmett asked, looking excited. I grinned.

"Yes, powers. If you guys come with me I'll show you." I helped Jade up, and then we made our way to the parking lot.

I turned to Jade with a grin. "Did you ride in _your _car here?" She laughed, nodding. I was so excited, I did a back flip. Yeah, I can do those now. That's what happens when you watch the Olympics.

"I call shotgun!" I yelled.

Behind me I heard Tyler's yell of "no fair!" I grinned mischievously at him, sticking out my tongue.

I followed Jade as she made her way over to the car, hopping inside eagerly. Jade owned a black and purple 2009 Kahn Lotus Elise, and I loved it so much. Tyler used to tease me, saying I would steal it someday.

I leaned out the window, calling to the Cullens. "I know you guys like speed, but now you're gonna need it. I hope you can keep up," I laughed, before rolling the window up. I saw them trade looks before quickly getting in the car.

Switching on the radio, I cheered. Tyler laughed as Jade and I began to sing Cassie by Flyleaf. After my transformation, my music taste had changed dramatically.

We sped off down the highway, and for the first time in days I was completely calm.

**Sorry it is so short. I had most of it written, but I thought you guys deserved an update of some kind!**


	5. It's a Deal

As we were driving along, rocking out to Lacuna Coil, I noticed a change in Jeffrey's emotions. I felt giant waves of confusion hit me full force, but I knew he probably wouldn't appreciate it if I dug into his emotions, so I turned my empathy and mind reading powers off for the time being.

In the car behind us, I could see Edward glaring at Jeffrey. Wow, _that's_ mature, dude. Just then, the song switched and I laughed out loud and rolled down the convertible top. I stood up in the front seat, joined by Jeffrey and Tyler, while Jade was rocking out in the driver's seat.

_What you get is what you see  
It won't take much to get hooked on me  
So shoot me right into your skin  
And I will be your heroin _

I belted out my lyrics with jade backing me up next to me. My hair blew behind me as we drove up the mountainside.__

The side effects are sexual  
Are you down for a taste  
The side effects are sexual  
You know the way I say

I'm your favorite drug  
Your favorite drug  
Just one hit is never enough  
I'm your favorite drug  
Your favorite drug  
You can't break this addiction no.  
Your favorite drug.... 

I was having a lot of fun, especially when the Cullen's pulled up next to us and I saw Edward staring at me in horror. Rosalie was laughing in the back seat. I grinned at her.

The music shut off when we pulled onto the grass of our baseball field. I hopped over the edge of the car, ignoring the door. Jeffrey joined me, while Tyler waited for Jade.

I noticed Rosalie looking at me in a peculiar way, and I raised my eyebrows at her. She mouthed _tell you later _at me, and I nodded.

The Cullens formed at half circle around me. Jade and Tyler stood next to me on my right, while Jeffrey joined me on my left. I took a deep breath.

"What would you like to see first?" I asked relaxing my muscles and balancing my center of emotion. **(A/N Sorry if you guys don't understand that. It's something that dancers, singers, gymnasts, ice skaters, and a whole lot of athletes do. We all describe it differently.)**

"Could you describe your power?" Carlisle asked, looking nervous and excited at the same time. I nodded in his direction, and began the difficult process of describing something that it had taken me almost a year to understand, and I was sure that there were still aspects that I had no clue about.

The whole Cullen family looked at me in shock as I spoke, and if I wasn't as mentally exhausted with this situation as I was, I would have found it extremely funny. Tyler and Jeffrey seemed to.

"Could you give us a demonstration?" Jasper asked, more curious than I had ever seen him in something other than Civil War memorabilia.

Taking a deep breath I back up, away from the circle. "Have you guys seen X-Men United?" They all nodded warily, still confused as to what I was talking about.

"Okay, well remember Storm? Her power was to control the weather." They all nodded again, and I smiled.

I raised my hands, my feet lifting off the ground, ignoring the gasps from before me. Concentrating, I pulled the electricity and moisture from the air, centering it above our heads, I gently opened my eyes, grinning at Emmett's shout of "COOL!" the weather spun together, and I whipped the moisture into a cloud form. I halted the moisture from coming down, instead pushing the lightening to charge between the top and bottom of the cloud. In minutes, we had a rainless thunderstorm where the lightening was only inside the cloud, making it less dangerous than other lightening storms.

I released the power, bringing my arms back to my side. In the back of my mind, I commanded the storm to stay put.

Carlisle was the first to recover from his shock. He quickly returned to scientist mode, asking lots of questions. Once I described what I had done, he appeared thoughtful and stopped talking to ponder what I had told him. I left him to his thoughts.

"Would you guys like to see anything else?" everyone shook their heads, except Emmett, who stood there grinning and rubbing his hands together. He stopped smiling, however, when Rosalie wacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! Rosie, what was that for?" he whined, sounding like a five year old.

She rolled her eyes. "Izzy isn't a circus performer for your amusement, Emmett." She shook her head, grinning at me as i smiled at her.

My phone began vibrating in my pocket, and I laughed at the ringtone, which Payton had picked out himself. I saw Rose and Jade raise their eyebrows at me, and I shook my head at them.

_Baby you know that I miss you  
I wanna get with you  
Tonight but I can't now  
Baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby  
Kiss me through the phone_

"I pulled my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open. "What up, Payton?" I giggled, and Jade immediate laughed. She walked over to Rosalie and whispered in her ear, probably explaining.

"I'm good, girly, and how are you? Oh, my god, I loved your dress tonight. I mean it was just smoking! Mind if I borrow it?" I rolled my eyes.

"Depends where you are going to use it. Whose going to see, it Westen? Or the rest of the world?" Weston was Payton's current partner, and they had been together for a little over a month.

Rosalie giggled, and I winked at her before returning to my conversation.

"Any way, dear, I called to let you know the greatest news. You know how I was going to try and call that guy (who I must admit is even sexier than his voice, if it's possible) and guess what? We got the deal!"

I stood stock still for about ten seconds, as Jade grabbed the phone and talked to Payton. Dimly I could hear him ask if she and Tyler were still together, and asking about the news since he had last seen them.

"Izzy? Helloo, anybody in there?" I blinked to see Jeffrey and Tyler standing in front of me looking amused. I shook my head, a giant smile breaking out across my face.

"Jeffrey!" I screamed, and he stared at me, amused. I realized he had never seen me this excited, since I usually hid my emotions more.

"Yes?" he asked warily, while Tyler laughed behind him.

"I got the deal!" I screeched, and suddenly, he laughed. He picked me up and spun me around, almost as happy as I was. He knew how much I had wanted this.

"Umm...I really don't want to interrupt, but could someone please tell a very confused Emmett what is going on?" I turned to see the Cullen family standing a few yards away staring at us in confusion. Edward was glaring at Jeff's hands on my waist, and I rolled my eyes internally.

Still really happy, I told Jeffrey to place me on the ground and back up. He did so quickly, not wanting to get in the way of anything I might do. I quickly did two front round offs before doing an in-place back flip. I landed in front of Emmett.

I leaned forward, giggling, and whispered, "I got a record deal." I then leaned back and grinned before doing another back flip. This day had turned out to be much better than I thought it would be.

*************************************************************************************


	6. Jeffrey and Corinne

**I seem to be having lots of inspiration lately. So I feel that this story won't go on that long, because I love what I came up with. **

**This chapter is dedicated to vampire-princess93 and all her friends. Thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character or anything that was in the Twilight Saga. **

**Five months later**

Walking into the studio with Jeffrey, I grinned. I couldn't believe I had finally gotten this far. It was really amazing how far I had come from when I was human.

Thinking back of how clumsy and shy I was when I was human, I shuddered. If any of those traits had carried over when I was a vampire, things would have been bad.

Jeffrey smiled at me, and I grinned back. Lately, over the past month or so since the news, I had noticed that he seemed to come out of his shell more, as did I. It was amazing to me, and I kept trying to figure out what it meant. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Ah, Ms. Izzy. It is lovely to meet you." A very professional looking woman stood before us and my respect for her rose greatly. She had perfectly balanced looking amazing with being a strong woman in a business world.

"Pleasure," I replied, shaking her outstretched hand. She then gestured for us to follow her.

Jeffrey and I walked after her, careful to keep our pace slow enough to look normal. She led us to a small room of to the side which, she told me, was sound proofed so that we could warm up our voices.

**(A/N- I am not going to explain the whole recording process, because it is very long.) **When we exited again, we followed her into the main studio. The following process took several hours to complete, and even though we were not entirely done with the first song yet, we finished off for the day at around 4:00. Even as a vampire, I felt worn out.

"Well, that was interesting," laughed Jeffrey. We were now driving back to our hotel.

I nodded, smiling. Since the first one was one of our three duets, he was just as exhausted as I was.

Pulling up to the hotel, I parked. I got out and we walked into the lobby. We both (gracefully) collapsed on the couch, laughing.

I was still laughing when he turned to me and brushed the hair out of my face. My laughter caught in my throat, and I froze. If my heart had worked, it would have been pounding in my chest. Slowly he leaned forward. My head began throbbing, and I felt an amazing lifting feeling that I had never felt before. I closed my eyes and leaned forward, throwing all caution to the wind. Our lips touched for the slightest second, and if felt like a million tiny explosions sparkled all over my body. I smiled against his lips.

Suddenly a low growl was heard, lower than what a human could register. But I could hear it, and I knew who it was.

So did Jeffrey. He pulled away and stood up, tightly clasping his hand over mine. We turned to face my past together.

There stood Edward. His eyes were pitch black, and I could feel through my empathy power the waves of sheer unadulterated hate rolling towards Jeffrey.

Suddenly Jade and Tyler were there, standing besides us; a strong unbreakable determination in their eyes. They each grabbed one of our hands and we stood their together, undividable.

Edward never moved, but I could hear his thoughts falter slightly at the four vampire before him. But it strengthened again as he heard the approach of the rest of his coven.

Carlisle was the first to reach us, stopping at the sight of our face off. He was quickly joined by Esme.

Emmett and Rosalie were the next to arrive, soon followed by Alice and Jasper. I quickly tuned into everyone's thoughts.

Carlisle: _How can I choose between my first son and my new found daughter?_ Esme's thoughts were much the same.

Emmett: _I love both of them, but I believe Bella's in the right here. He did leave her and told her to move on. If she will now be happy with Jeffrey, then I'm good. But Edward would never forgive me if I join her side._

Rosalie: _Believe me, Edward, I would join Bella's side if I could. I am just staying here because of Emmett. _That thought made me smile.

Jasper: _The emotions here are so overwhelming. However much I believe in Bella's side, I will not go against Alice. I'll wait until I know which side she believes in._

I didn't even have to look into Alice's thoughts. She immediately walked over to my side, and stood there firmly glaring at Edward. Jasper quickly joined her, along with Rose followed by Emmett.

Edward's expression was shocked, and his eyes slowly turned back to their original color. He slumped his shoulders as one by one everyone except Esme and Carlisle joined our side. I smiled reassuringly at the two of them, understanding their dilemma. I would never hold it against them.

Remorse slowly filled Edward's eyes, and even though I truly wanted to know what he was thinking, I could not bring myself to force upon him the very thing he could not stop foring upon everyone else.

"I-I apologize," Edward whispered, and then darted away.

Alice patted my back. I believed I could forgive Alice, in time. She flashed into a vision, and as she pulled out of it I could see the tears filling her eyes.

Rosalie and Emmet pulled me into a hug. Jasper gave me a reassuring smile, and Jade and Tyler wrapped their arms around each other. And Jeffrey….

Jeffrey squeezed my hand, and whispered "Thank you."

I looked up at him, confused. He shook his head while smiling, and then pulled me into his chest. "_Thank you_," he repeated, "for letting me see you. The real you."

I could feel the last of my walls, the ones that I had hidden behind and used as security blankets, finally crumble.

I began humming a new song.

******************************************************************************

Edward and I talked the next day. I decided that Jeffrey shouldn't have to see that. The fact that he had offered to come help me said it all.

We sat on the balcony of my shared apartment, next to each other but not touching. For the first time in over two years I wore something other than all black. Rosalie said the green brought out the deep color of my eyes.

Edward took a deep breath. "Bella, I have to tell you something. Something about what I said when I left."

Before he could say more, I turned and put my right hand over his mouth. With the left, I clasped his hand in mine. He held onto it like he was drowning.

It was incredibly hard to say.

"I know," I whispered. His eyebrows shot up his forehead, and I slowly pulled back the that was covering his mouth.

"How?" he breathed. And so I told him what I had heard.

When I was finished, Edward shook his head, laughing a dead, humorless laugh. "TO think," he said, "that however long after I heard you had disappeared, and the very _day _after I heard that, you were not two yards from me."

Suddenly he grabbed both my hands, looking pleadingly into my eyes. "But then you know! You know I lied to you! You know I love you!" His eyes begged me to take him back, to return to the way things were, to the past.

Sighing, I looked at our hands. I gently pulled out of his grasp and curled his fingers back into his palms. His face sank, and the venom tears that would never fall pooled behind my eyes.

"Edward, I am a different person now. I love someone else. A lot. You will always have a place in my heart, as my first love, but I've moved on. You should too. You deserve happiness. And," I winked, becoming happy once again, "it may come sooner than you think."

He looked at me, confused, before he followed my eyes to where Corinne and B. were just getting home. His eyes widened at the sight of Corinne. They both had just come back from dance practice, and her black hair was pulled back in a tight bun. Her leotard with skirt left little to imagination, and her startled blue eyes lifted slowly to meet Edward's gaze. She blushed slightly, and B. giggled. Edward stood up slowly and made his way towards her, never taking his eyes from hers. When he stood before her, he glanced back at me, and I laughed and nodded. He stuck out his hand. "Hello, I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."

**Thank you guys for reading! There will be one more chapter: the epilogue. **


	7. Halo

I had finally finished the song. I was extremely excited to share it with Jeffrey.

When I finally got home, I immediately dragged him up the stairs of my, well, now _our _apartment.

I pulled him onto the piano bench beside me, and began to play.

_Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound_

_  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now_

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light

I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again

Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace

You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo

I leaned against him in contentment. I was finally there.


	8. Author Note: So

So. According to the majority of you guys, you want me to continue on with this story.

Here is what I would like to know.

A) Do you guys want a sequel or for me to just add on to this one?

B) Should I bring Jake back in?

C) SHould the Volturi show up?

Review if you want!


End file.
